campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Head Up
Head Up by HunterofArtemis12. Part of the Hunter's little collection of Fanfiction works Jason kept his head down and feet moving as he waded through the halls of Jupiter High, home of the heroes. Their school banner displayed the motto SPQR and a sword and shield overlapping one another. A girl with jet black hair and a nose ring ran into him and rudely shoved him backwards with her elbow. Jason bumped into a locker and grazed his side. "Watch it punk!" The girl growled before narrowing her eyes and sighing. Jason gave Thalia a how-did-you-not-recognize-your-own-brother look before moving on but not before coentimg on her death-to-Barbie-T-shirtHe wished he had friends to travel with in the halls but Jason was kind of a lone wolf. Not by choice. The only other way to get through that he knew of was to lower your head and use it as a battering ram. Course, you had to be on guard or you'd run into the wrong person and would go on a lovely trip with them to the bathroom. Which is exactly what Jason did. "Hey man! Watch where your going!" The older voice from above him boomed. Jason groaned, of ''course ''it was Michael Varus, a freaking '''senior '''he'd collided with. The upper class man snickered at Jason's obvious discomfort and grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt and dragged him toward the men's bathroom. "Look, you don't want to be late to your next class." Jason tried to reason as he struggled against the star football players grip. "I promise I won't do it again." Varus just rolled his eyes. "You freshman need to be taught a lesson." Everything else happened pretty quickly. "Hey stop picking on him!" A new voice yelled over the chaos of what we label highschool. Jason froze, and so did Varus. And then a tall dude with black hair and an angry expression on his tanned face came storming up. 5 other people were right on his heels, a blonde girl at his side. Varus took one look at the group then evidently decided Jason wasn't worth it. "You lucked out," Michael muttered, voicing Jason's own thoughts as he shoved him away and left the scene. Jason looked at his rescuers, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Uh thanks," he hoped his face wasn't too red. This pretty girl next to the blonde have him a concerned look, her captivating multicolor eyes shining. "Are you okay?" The blonde girl asked, scanning him for signs of injury. Jason mustered up a weak laugh. "Nah, he wasn't hurting me, just trying to introduce me to the art of swimming in a toilet." "With just your head," the black haired tan guy mused. He stuck out his hand for a shake and Jason obliged. "Percy Jackson," said the other male. "Sophmore. This is my girlfriend Annabeth, also a sophmore." Jason stated his name and year and the pretty girl smiled, "I'm Piper. This is Nico," she gestured to the paler kid. "That's Hazel his sister," a nod to the darker skinned girl, "and her boyfriend Frank." She pointed to the buff Chinese guy. "And then there's me, the ever charming Leo Valdez." The skinnier dude laughed and winked at Jason jokingly. "Do you have anywhere to sit at lunch?" Percy asked, giving him a little bit of a crazed grin. Annabeth elbowed him and whispered something like: "Stop freaking him out" "Actually no." And when the invitation to sit with them came, Jason couldn't accept faster. Jason didn't know why but he felt more at ease with these people. Maybe the lone wolf had found some friends. "Your in my Chemistry class," Piper nodded thoughtfully. Leo made a coughing gagging sound behind them, snickeringat the same time, but Jason chose to ignore it."C'mon I'll walk you there." Piper laughed, her cheeks visibly reddening. She hesitantly put out her hand and Jason took it. Her hand was warm and soft in his. Jason kept his head up in the halls. Category:HunterofArtemis12 Category:Fanfiction Category:Hunter's little collection of Fanfiction Category:Short